The Pendant
by MariskaMania
Summary: Double jeopardy in it's greatest form. Two girls claim to have sodomised and killed a woman, but when the evidence points to another suspect, Olivia is left confused and overwhelmed. What is the truth? Read to find out...


**A/N: SVU does not belong to me, none of the characters belong to me, apart from the non canon characters who are featured in this story. This story is a one shot, I really hope you enjoy this story. It's something I've never done before, and if you've read my other stories, you will soon see why. As always, I really appreciate reviews, they help me progress with my writing and I love reading what you think. It has taken me three days to write this fan fic so if you have a spare couple of minutes to review that would be great! Once again, I hope you enjoy this story. I have to say a huge thank you to Kate, without her input this story wouldn't be what it is. Thank you.**

**-Beth.**

* * *

As the sun went down on New York, the lights of a thousand buildings lit up the sky turning it a shade of musky blue.

Car horns were sounding in the distances, then as the night went on, they faded out into a blur of party goers and business types.

Alexa stabbed at the numbers on her phone, 'nine-one-one'. Her bloody fingers leaving finger prints on the buttons.

"Please help. It's my mom. She's been raped and I think she's dead." Alexa's voice haunted the operator.

"Where are you caller?" the southern woman asked.

Alexa gave her address, "Please come soon. She's bleeding. There's so much blood."

"Okay sweetie, stay calm, I'm sending someone to your house now. Can you see if your mom is still breathing?"

Alexa made her way over to her mother, she touched her mother's neck. "I can't feel a pulse. Her eyes are open, she's not moving."

* * *

"Olivia, I've got a case for you." Cragen said pulling himself up to the door frame.

Olivia stood up making her way over to the Captain, "What is it?" she asked.

"A woman's been murdered about an hour ago. The daughter was in the house."

"She's a witness?"

"She was hiding in the closet. She saw the whole thing."

Olivia nodded softly, "What's the mother's name?"

"Sandy Lawler. She's thirty two."

Olivia left the one – six and made her way to the Lawler household. She saw the lights flashing outside, lighting up the houses opposite. The black and white's were parked badly up the curb, and uniformed officers milled around guarding the crime scene.

As the police tape fluttered in the growing wind, Olivia pulled up in the Crown Vic.

"Detective Benson." Chris Allen, a rookie greeted. Olivia gave a slightly baffled look, "Sorry, I'm officer Chris Allen, this is my first shift."

"Welcome to the force. What've we got?"

"Female inside the building. No forced entry, the daughter was in the closet, she saw the murder, but said the murderer was wearing a mask. She can't give many details. Although she did tell the operator he raped her mother. But she hasn't said a word since."

"Thanks." Olivia said. She walked towards the front door, she spotted Alexa in the back of an ambulance, then brushed passed the uniformed officers inside until she got to the living room.

"You're working late." Warner said giving a small tired smile.

"No rest for the wicked." Olivia smiled, "What do you think happened?"

"She has seventeen visible stab wounds, most of them are to the heart area." Warner gave Olivia a saddened look; "This looks to be very personal. She might have known her killer."

"It's definitely overkill." Olivia agreed.

"Liv, we've got nothing." Susan Wallis told her. "We've got finger prints, we'll have to take Alexa's to rule her out. Other than that, there are no bloody foot prints, nothing seems out of place."

"Other than Mrs Lawler. Have you found the murder weapon yet?"

"No, not yet." Susan told Olivia. "We'll be here for a while, everyone knows to look for it."

"Good." Olivia said softly, she made her way back outside the house and headed over to Alexa. She gave a warm smile, small and reassuring.

"I'm Detective Benson, can you tell me your name?"

"Alexa Lawler."

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this Alexa, can you come down to the station with me. I need you to make a statement."

Alexa nodded softly, "Okay."

* * *

Olivia and Alexa were sat in an interrogation room, the one – six was quiet and as much as Olivia thrived when under pressure and busy, she liked the quiet and was sure the calm would be good for Alexa too.

"Can I get you a drink?" Olivia asked, Alexa declined. "I know this is going to be hard for you, but I need to talk to you whilst everything is fresh in your mind. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Okay. I can do that."

"Just start from the beginning."

Alexa took a deep breath in, "I killed her."

Olivia looked shocked, "What?"

"I killed her. She didn't agree with my relationship with Grace, so I killed her. I was sick of being told there was something wrong with me. That there was a place she could send me to '_fix_' me. Like I was a broken toy, I was sick of her constant bullshit. It was okay for her to have me at sixteen, a one night stand after getting off her face on cocaine, but I can't be in love with someone. I snapped."

Olivia stared at Alexa not knowing what to say, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"She was meant to be at work. Grace and I have been together for just over a year. She never approved of me being gay. She would tell people that saw me and Grace holding hands we were cousins. She couldn't face the truth, and more to the point, she was just a homophobic bitch stuck in the dark ages. I asked Grace to come over, we were watching TV when mom came back, she'd forgotten something. She saw me cuddling Grace and thought we were up to something we weren't. She pulled Grace off the couch, she pulled her up by her hair and started strangling her. I screamed as loud as I could, I distracted her. She turned around and I stabbed her."

"How many times?"

"I wasn't counting. A lot."

"Where is Grace now?"

"On her way here. I told her to ask for you. I text her when we were driving here."

"You know this is a very serious crime to confess to." Olivia warned.

"I know. I did it. I'm saving you the time and the hassle of an investigation."

Olivia got up and left the room, leaving Alexa with a uniformed officer. She went in to the Captain's office and saw him talking to Elliot.

"How's the investigation going?" Cragen asked.

"It's not. Alexa the daughter admitted to murdering her mother." Olivia said.

Elliot looked at Olivia, "Fill me in?"

Olivia nodded, "What held you up? Trouble in paradise?" Olivia joked.

"Car trouble. How old is this kid?"

"She's sixteen. She claims her mom strongly disagrees with her sexuality. Her mom flipped when she saw Alexa with Grace..."

"The girlfriend?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. So it transpires that Sandy Lawler came home, she saw her daughter cuddling with the girlfriend on the couch and flipped. She started strangling Grace, Alexa screamed to get her mom's attention, then stabbed her."

Elliot looked at Olivia, "Do you believe her?"

"I'm not sure. She doesn't seem even slightly upset her mom is dead. Her clothes are clean, the only blood she has on her is her right hand where she tried to find Sandy's pulse. I have a couple more questions for her, can you watch in? Let me know what you think."

"Sure." Elliot said.

"Oh and we're expecting Grace to come in. Alexa said she texted her to tell her to ask for me."

Olivia walked back into the interrogation room, she sat down and looked directly at Alexa. "Alexa, I need to ask you a few more questions, are you sure you don't want a lawyer?"

"Positive." she replied.

"When you made the nine-one-one call, why did you tell the operator your mom had been raped?"

Alexa thought for a minute, "My friend told me about you. She was raped. She said for the most part, you were a pretty decent person. You sounded like the kind of person I wanted working my case."

"Your case? There's no case if you're admitting to the murder." Olivia thought for a few seconds, "What friend told you about me Alexa?"

"Rosa Holland. She was raped three months ago. She talked highly about you for the most part."

"The most part?" Olivia questioned.

"You're fake Olivia. You can't care for someone because someone raped them, hold their hand throughout the case, then forget they ever existed. Rosa thought she could count on you. Do you know what happened to Rosa, Detective Benson?" Alexa waited to see Olivia's face, or even hear something, Olivia looked confused. "She killed herself. She wrote me a letter." Alexa took the letter out of her pocket. "Read it. I'm done talking. I killed my mom. I lied to the operator to get you here to give you that letter."

Olivia left the interrogation room, "So what do you think?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, "She seems to have it all worked out. The motive, she worked out how to get you there. She's a smart girl."

"Yeah, I was scared of that."

"Do you think she did it?"

"I think she's too rehearsed. It all fits too well." Olivia said, she held up the letter, "I'm going to read this, then look up Rosa."

"Okay, I'll go and see Warner, see if she's started the autopsy."

Olivia went and sat at her desk; she opened the letter and read it.

'_Lexi_

_You've been my best friend since second grade. You're amazing, you've always been there for me. Even when I was attacked. You stood by me and stood up for me when people called me a slut. I can never thank you enough for being such a good friend._

_I know things have been hard for you, your mom will come around. She has to. She's your mom. She loves you. You and Grace are the cutest couple I've ever seen, I wish I could be loved like you. _

_I'm so sorry I'm letting you down. I know you said I should stay strong, but I can't. My mom won't __talk to me. My dad says I deserved to be raped because I dress like a whore. You're the only person who has ever cared about me. I just can't do this any more. I can't walk around school and be the girl who got raped. I will never be me again. I will always be that girl. _

_The only person I felt close to, other than you was the detective on my case. Olivia, she was amazing, I guess it's my own fault, but I really liked her and felt safe with her. I felt like I could open up to her. One day she was in my life, then she wasn't. I'm alone now. I'd rather be dead, have the chance to start again. I want to be free from the names, the looks and more importantly, I want to feel safe again. God's arms is the place I need to be now._

_I love you Lexi._

_Rosa xxx'_

Olivia sat back on her chair and sighed heavily. She looked at the letter, then chucked it on her desk. She picked up her phone and called Elliot.

"Stabler." he answered.

"Elliot it's me. Have you got anything?"

"Sandy had a puncture to the heart. She died almost instantly. How'd things go with you?"

"I read the letter, it looks legit. I'm about to pull up Rosa Holland and go over her case. Did Warner find anything on the rape kit?"

"No fluids, but there is signs of sodomy." Elliot said.

"Thanks Elliot."

"You want me to talk to Alexa about it?"

"No, I'm going to leave her for now. I want to speak to the girlfriend. Call me if you get anything else."

Olivia hung up the phone and began typing, she typed in Rosa Holland and there in front of her was the updated records. Rosa Holland had died, cause of death, overdose.

"Detective Benson."

Olivia turned around and saw a young girl standing with officer Gray. "Can I help you?"

"This is Grace Fielding, she said you're expecting her."

"I am. Thanks." Olivia got up, "Come with me please Grace."

Grace followed Olivia into the interview room. She sat down and looked up at Olivia.

"I did it." Grace admitted.

"Did what?" Olivia said barely able to sit down before Grace talked.

"I killed Mrs Lawler. I stabbed her."

Elliot had made his way to the interview room and knocked on the door, he entered with the autopsy report, letting Olivia know he was there.

"Thanks." Olivia said taking the autopsy records. She sat back down, "Grace, are you admitting to murdering Sandy Lawler?"

"Yes. I killed her."

"You're aware you'll go to prison for the rest of your life if you're found guilty." Olivia informed, her mind trying to force together puzzle pieces that refused to fit.

"I'm aware."

"Talk me through what happened." Olivia said sitting back.

"Lexi's mom hates me. She hates Lexi for being gay more though. Me and Lexi can only hang out at mine or when her mom goes to work. We thought she was gone for the night. Lexi invited me over, we had something to eat and snuggled up on the couch. Sandy wasn't meant to be home till seven in the morning."

"Go on." Olivia pressed.

"So we were on the couch watching TV when she came home. She screamed at Lexi, then went psycho on me and started strangling me. Lexi got up, she was screaming at her mom. Sandy let go of me, when she went for Lexi, I grabbed a knife and stabbed her."

"How many times?"

"I don't know. Loads."

"You should know Alexa has admitted to murdering her mother. If you both stick to this story, you'll both be charged with murder." Olivia informed Grace.

"Then you'll have to charge us both."

Olivia got up and left, she walked out and looked at Elliot. "Is there anything in the report that can help define who killed her?"

"There is one thing, there's a mark on the body. It's hard to make out, but it looks like a circle, with some detail on it. Warner can't make it out yet, she's photographing it under a UV light, she thinks the bruise may show up better. Enough to make it out anyway."

"Can you call CSU and find out if they've got anything significant, I'm going to talk to Alexa. I want to know about the sodomy, neither one of the girls has mentioned it."

Sitting down, Olivia looked at Alexa, "I've spoken to Grace. She claims she killed your mom."

"Well, she didn't. She's just trying to protect me."

"Your sure of that? Her story is pretty convincing; the girlfriend hating her mother-in-law, she kills her to be with you. It's not the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"And it couldn't be that I hated my mom so much I killed her so I could be with Grace?" Alexa asked sarcastically.

Olivia found herself speechless, "There is one thing both of your stories is missing. It's a key factor. I don't believe either of you killed your mother."

"You mean the rape. She wasn't raped. I lied about that, that was to get you there. But I did hurt her."

"How did you hurt her?" Olivia asked.

"I sodomised her." Alexa said coldly.

Olivia looked shocked, she'd never heard anything so sadistic. "Do you wear a belt?"

"No."

"There's one more thing I should tell you, because of the nature of this murder, I will be asking the judge you and Grace are charged as adults. That's life in prison."

"Do what you have to do."

Olivia left the room one last time, she headed back to her desk to read the autopsy report. She sat trying to make sense of both the girls stories.

"How's it going?" Elliot asked.

"Alexa admitted to sodomising her mom. I need a break, I've been back and forth into the interview rooms. I can't wrap my head around this, they either both did it, or neither of them did."

"Do you think they're capable of murder?"

"I don't know," Olivia admitted, "I hope not, but they're both very smart. You heard Alexa, she sodomised her mom to get me on the case, the way she has planned it tells me she could have killed her mom."

"Talking isn't the same as doing. Liv, go with your gut! What's your plan?"

"My plan is to go home, get some sleep, then come back in the morning with fresh eyes. I think I'm going to go to their school tomorrow. I want to get a better idea of what these girls are capable of."

* * *

Olivia walked into the one – six with a coffee in her hand. She walked up to Elliot's desk and gave him a coffee.

"Thanks. You look better than you did yesterday. Sleep well?"

Olivia smiled, "Thanks, I think. Yeah I slept well. I put the case out of my mind, got a take out and fell asleep happy."

"Good. I have a development for you. The bruise Melinda found on the body is this." Elliot showed Olivia a photo of the bruise. It was a circle, with what looked like spikes were out on one side.

"You think this could be a belt buckle? Or a pendant?"

"I'm not sure, but I was looking into it, and I found this. It's a necklace, half of it is a moon, and the other half is a sun. So far, it's the only thing I can find that resembles the shape at all."

"Neither one of the girls had a necklace on." Olivia said looking at the photo of the necklace and then the bruise.

"When did Grace get here? She wasn't with Alexa when she was brought in, but she was at the scene."

"She had at least an hour before she came here." Olivia tried fixing together the facts in her mind. "She could have gone home and changed her clothes, got rid of the murder weapon, and the necklaces. I'm going to talk to Alexa."

"Do you think she'll break?" Elliot asked.

"To be honest, I don't think either of them will, but it's worth a try. You want to come to the school with me?"

"Early morning road trips. I live for them." he smiled grabbing his jacket.

* * *

Elliot drove to Hamilton High, the school for the academic elite. Olivia and Elliot got out of the Crown Vic and walked into the school; meeting the principle.

"Detectives, please follow me." the woman who greeted them was in her late fifties, round with dark brown, almost black stone eyes. "Take a seat." she said making Elliot and Olivia feel like they were both back in high school.

"We need to ask you a few questions about Alexa Lawler and Grace Preah." Elliot said.

"Yes I know who you're talking about. The lesbians. Those people are not welcome in my school, but I kept them because they've both been with us since the second grade."

"What do you mean, '_those people_'?" Olivia asked shocked.

"The gays. We have girls in one dorm, boys in another. It's just not ethical to have their kind in this school."

"Just because someone is gay, doesn't mean they look at everyone of the same sex. Grace and Alexa are dedicated to each other. You're an educator, not just that, you're the principle, you should be setting an example of acceptance to your students." Olivia said almost angrily.

"Are you here to judge me? Or to talk about the girls?"

"We need to see the girl's report cards." Elliot said.

"You don't need to see them, I can tell you now, they are both straight A students. Alexa excels in the science's whilst Grace excels in history and math. Both girls do extra credit assignments in all classes. Like I said, we have kept them in the school for a reason. Luckily for them, their academic achievements give us cause to keep them. Sponsors look very kindly on great achievers like Alexa and Grace. If those girls are in trouble for whatever reason, it's a waste of their intelligence."

"Are their records clean? No fights?" Elliot asked, Olivia still silently fuming from 'those people' comment.

"No, when the girls started flaunting their relationship, holding hands in the halls, people made comments, but they were very fast at shutting them down. Water off a duck's back."

"We have one last question, have you ever seen the girls wearing a necklace or a pendant like this?" Olivia said showing the principle a photo of the moon and sun necklace.

"No. Never."

Olivia and Elliot made their way back to the car. "With their knowledge and IQ's they're capable of anything. Even murder."

Olivia looked at Elliot, "It doesn't matter how smart you are, there's no such thing as the perfect murder. If they did this, we will find out."

* * *

Back at the one – six, Olivia was getting ready to talk to Alexa, she was on the computer searching the MO of the case, when something popped out at her.

"Elliot check this out."

Elliot walked over to Olivia's desk, "What is it?"

"The MO, it matches another case. Eva Sparks was murdered by Ricky Longshore, stabbed eighteen times. The coroner said her heart was punctured, and she bled to death. This is exactly the same as Sandy Lawler. He left the child in the closet, who witnessed the whole thing."

Elliot went over to his computer and typed in Ricky Longshore; "Liv, Ricky was released from Sing Sing five weeks ago."

"I think we need to pay him a visit." Olivia said standing up.

"Don't you have Alexa coming in?"

"Crap. Alex is on her way to go over the case with me, I'll call her and let her know what's going on." Olivia picked up her phone and called Alex filling her in before leaving to the half way house Ricky was now living in.

* * *

"Ricky." Elliot said seeing the man on the steps outside the half way house.

"Who's asking?"

"Detective Stabler, this is Detective Benson. We need to ask you some questions."

"I have nothing to say to you. I've done my time."

"All I need to know is, did anyone send you any fan mail? Any admirers?" Elliot stood with one hand on his hip.

"No. None. Can you go now?"

Elliot turned and left, Olivia leaving shortly behind, then something caught her eye. "Elliot. His necklace."

Elliot turned and saw the half moon, half sun necklace. "Ricky, where did you get your necklace?"

"A yard sale. Nineteen eighty two."

"Ricky Longshore, you're under arrest."

* * *

Alexa was lead into court, as the jury and the judge entered, everyone rose to their feet.

Elliot and Olivia sat in the courtroom, Elliot leant in and whispered into Olivia's ear "I can't believe this case has made it into court. We have another suspect in custody, it's ridiculous to try and prosecute now."

"I know" Olivia replied, "but Ricky's arrest was so last minute and we already have a confession, we have to do the best we can with what we've got."

Once the judge had informed the jury of their duty and the people in the court room of the case, Alex was told to give her opening.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are here today to find Alexa Lawler guilty of murdering her mother, Sandy Lawler. Sandy Lawler was killed in cold blood by her daughter. Sandy didn't approve of her daughter's lesbian relationship with Grace Preah. Alexa invited her girlfriend round to her house, whilst her mother was at work. Sandy returned home when she forgot her cell phone. When she arrived home, she saw her daughter cuddled up with Grace on the couch. Alexa will tell you her mother tried to strangle Grace, and Alexa's actions were defensive.

I ask you to look passed all of this and find her guilty.

Jacob McAdams rose to his feet. "Ladies, gentlemen, Miss Cabot makes a nice story, but that's all this is, a story. Grace has already been tried for this murder and the jurors found her not guilty, because she was innocent. The police have no evidence to prove my client is a murderer. None at all. It's no secret, Alexa disliked her mother, she made Alexa's life very difficult because of her sexuality. Her mother ridiculed her, and mentally abused her daughter, forcing her to believe there was something wrong with her, that Alexa could be sent to a place where she can be fixed.

It is also no secret that Alexa admitted to her mother's murder. Alexa will tell you herself why she admitted to it, you can see the pain in this girl's heart. She's lost her mother, the woman who gave her life, and then is being accused of her murder."

After Alex had called people to the stand, she decided to call Olivia to the stand. Olivia made her way to the front of the court, she was pissed because only two hours prior she had testified in Grace's trial, and had been unsuccessful.

Olivia was sworn in, Alex approached her.

"Detective Benson, when you first met Alexa, did she admit to the murder of her mother?"

"No, she did not."

"When was it exactly that she admitted to murdering Sandy Lawler?"

"I drove Alexa to the precinct, I took her to an interview room, offered her a drink. She declined, then told me she had killed Mrs Lawler."

"Just like that?" Alex asked.

"Just like that." Olivia confirmed.

"So you didn't offer any kind of suggestion to her?"

"No. None." Olivia said keeping it short, sweet and to the point.

"And she told you everything?"

"Not initially. The autopsy showed Mrs Lawler had been sodomised. Neither Grace or Alexa had mentioned this in their admission. I mentioned there was a key element missing from both their stories, and that lead me to disbelieve both of them."

"So when did Alexa tell you she had sodomised her mother?"

"She told me she had lied about the rape." Olivia told the court room.

"Did she tell you why she lied about the rape?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Alexa had a friend who was raped; Alexa gave me the suicide letter Rosa Holland had written to her. Alexa claimed she killed her mother, then sodomised her knowing the operator would contact SVU."

Alex looked at the jury, "So Alexa killed her mother, then lied to the nine-one-one operator to get you on the case to pass on a letter from her friend who had committed suicide? So this was all a plot to pass a message on to you?"

"That's what I understood." Olivia said.

"Thank you Detective Benson." Alex said sitting down.

"Would you like to cross examine Mr McAdams?" the judge asked.

"Yes." Jacob McAdams stood up, he made eye contact with all the jurors. "Detective Benson, when Alexa called nine-one-one, she told the operator her mom had been raped and she thought she was dead. Have you listened to the call?"

"I have." Olivia said bluntly.

"At any point during the phone call, did Alexa say she had killed her mom?"

"No."

Jacob looked at Olivia, "So it was only when you were at the precinct that Alexa admitted to killing her mom?"

"Yes."

"And since then, have you found any evidence that backs the theory that Alexa committed the murder?"

"No."

"Thank you Detective Benson. No more questions." Jacob sat down feeling very happy with himself.

Olivia stepped down from the stand and walked back to her seat next to Elliot. As she did, Alexa was asked to enter. She was sworn in, and sat down. Jacob stood up, as his witness he began questioning Alexa. "Alexa, I know this is a very hard time for you. I assure you, we all appreciate you being here after such a terrible loss. I'm afraid I need to ask you what happened. We need to know your account of what happened the night your mom was murdered. In your own time, tell us everything you can."

Alexa took a deep breath, "My mom had gone to work, she works nights. She had gone and I invited Grace over."

"Grace is your girlfriend?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. So I invited Grace over and we were watching TV. Mom forgot her cell phone, she came home early. Mom started screaming at me, she didn't agree with my relationship with Grace. She wanted to ship me off to a camp somewhere to fix me. She stopped shouting when there was a crash outside the window. When I looked out the window, the trash can had been knocked over. Mom went out to pick it up; when she came back in she started shouting again, but that's when the man in the mask came into the living room. He told her to shut up but she didn't, me and Grace ran into the closet, he just wouldn't stop stabbing her. Grace held me, she made sure we stayed quiet until he left. We waited for a few minutes to make sure he was gone, then I called nine-one-one." Alexa started sniffing as she wiped her tears away. "I tried to stop the bleeding but I couldn't. There were too many wounds. I just couldn't do anything."

Jacob let the power of Alexa's tears sink in with the jury, he flashed Alex a smile; "Thank you Alexa. We all understand how hard it must have been for you, but we do need to establish one thing. Can you tell us why you admitted to the murder of your mother?" Jacob turned to the jury, "Alexa made her statement without counsel or representation, she was misguided. The statement will not be considered in this case. It's been thrown out, I ask you all to remember this. Go on Alexa."

Alexa nodded a little, "I've seen lots of police shows, and a lot of forensic shows. The man had a mask on and gloves. I was scared, I know I couldn't identify the man who killed my mom. I've seen it on the news, because of his gloves there were no finger prints. I suppose, in a twisted way, I just wanted to help the police. I wanted to save time. I know the man is still free, but there's nothing I could have done. I wanted my mom to rest in peace, to have someone take the blame. My mom had a bad life, I didn't want her to be floating around in limbo waiting for someone to be convicted of her death."

"So you took the blame." Jacob didn't wait for Alexa to reply. He turned to face the jury with sad eyes, "Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, Alexa is a heartbroken child. She wanted her mother to have a better after life, than she did when she was here. That's understandable, don't you think?" Jacob sat down, the judge offered cross examination and Alex gladly took it.

"Alexa, you said the man in the mask raped your mother, but later went on to tell Detective Benson that you sodomised your mother. Why would you admit to such a terrible crime?"

Alexa looked at Alex, "I wanted Olivia to think I had hurt my mom so she could have a funeral, and rest in peace. I didn't want her being a piece of evidence on a slab for months. I know it was wrong, and if I see detective Benson, I intend to apologise."

"On the subject of detective Benson, can you explain why it was so important for you to have detective Benson working your mom's case?" Alex asked.

"My friend Rosa Holland was raped. A few days ago, she killed herself. She wrote me a letter, I felt it important to talk to detective Benson. To let her know what was written in the letter."

"So you told a story, specifically designed to bring detective Benson to your house."

"Objection. Sandy Lawler was proven to have been sodomised, with the exception of fluids, there is a possibility that Mrs Lawler was raped. Alexa told the operator she saw her mother being raped." Jacob shouted.

"Rephrase Miss Cabot."

"What is it exactly you told detective Benson, in order to give her the letter?"

Alexa looked at Jacob, then back to Alex; "I told her that, I told her about Rosa. Then I gave her the letter."

"Thank you." Alex said sitting down.

The judge looked at both the lawyers. "Are you ready for your closing statements?"

Both lawyers agreed. Alex stood up and took the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today you have seen the devil. Alexa Lawler killed her mother in cold blood because Sandy Lawler didn't approve of Alexa's lesbian relationship with Grace. Not only did Alexa kill her mother, she made it her personal mission to hurt detective Olivia Benson. The letter detailed how detective Benson betrayed Rosa Holland's trust. This has been nothing but a child's vendetta for revenge, to have the freedom from parental guidance she so desperately wanted. This was the work of a heartless, cold child.I ask all of you to find Alexa Lawler guilty of murder." Alex sat down and handed the floor over to Jacob McAdams.

"Ladies, gentlemen. You have heard from the lead investigator that there is no evidence Alexa committed the murder. You've heard the last wish of an orphaned child, that her mother rest in peace as she did not in life. The police have a suspect, and evidence against this suspect, enough to bring him to court. If Miss Cabot truly believed my client was guilty of murder, she wouldn't be prosecuting someone else tomorrow. Alexa hasn't killed her mother, she's distraught. This is not the face of a murderer, this is a child without a mother."

The judge and jury all left the court room. Alex walked out of the courtroom, she found Olivia with two coffees in her hand.

"I thought you might need this." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks. It's hard to sit back and basically get this girl off myself. It's not my job to throw a case. It's a pointless trial. Jacob's wiped the floor with me." Alex took the coffee and walked down the steps of the court.

"You're doing a very good job at being bad." Olivia laughed.

"You really think the girls are innocent?" Alex asked sitting down on the bench across from the court house.

"I do. I don't know why they lied, but I don't think they did it. The evidence all points to Ricky, they've never been seen wearing the pendants. We're never going to find out why the girls lied." Olivia paused whilst she sipped her coffee, "It's been playing over and over in my mind, unless Alexa and Grace knew Ricky."

"What's the likelihood of that?" Alex asked.

Olivia shrugged, "It's not. He's been in Sing Sing for their entire lives, no visitors, no mail, no nothing. There's no way they could have known about him."

Alex finished her coffee when her phone rang, after she answered it, she looked at Olivia. "The jury's back already."

"That could be a good thing." Olivia said with hope.

"That depends what you mean by good." Alex said getting up and dumping her empty coffee cup in the bin.

Olivia followed Alex into the court room, she sat down behind Alex and waited for the judge and jury to enter the room. When Judge Lukes entered the court room, everyone rose, then sat on his command.

"Foreperson, please rise. Has the jury come to a unanimous decision?"

Julie Rogers, a thirty seven year old house wife rose to her feet. "We have your honour."

The bailiff took the note with the verdict on it to judge Lukes, after a quick look, Lukes looked up; "How do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant, not guilty on the charge of murder."

"So say all of you."

"So say all of us." Julie sat back down and was thanked for her time.

"Alexa Lawler, you have been found not guilty on the charge of murder. You are free to go." judge Lukes got up and left the court room.

Olivia watched on as Alexa hugged Jacob, she smiled and within seconds, Grace ran to her side pulling her into her arms. Both girls left, hand in hand happily.

* * *

Olivia drove back to the one – six, she made her way to the elevator, then walked into the squad room. She walked to her desk and almost slumped in her chair.

"Not guilty?" Elliot asked.

"Grace and Alexa were both found not guilty." Olivia replied.

"So they got away with it." Elliot said.

"You think they did it?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure they did, but I'm sure they had more to do with it than nothing."

"We have Ricky to deal with now. We have his pendant that matches the bruising on Lawler's body, it's his MO. Alex is pretty sure she's going to get a conviction."

"We'll see tomorrow." Elliot said, "Liv, don't worry about Grace and Alexa, their sixteen; they might be smart, but you've got years of experience, go with your gut."

"My gut tells me we've just let two killers off the hook. And we can't retry them for the same crime. They've got away with murder." Olivia said with a sigh. "Double Jeopardy at it's best" she added, sarcastically.

Elliot looked at Olivia, seeing the confusion she was battling, he sat at his desk. "Lets go over everything. Maybe there's something we missed, if there is any other evidence, we can push for a new trial. We could go for second degree." he said trying to help his partner.

"There's no point. CSU are still looking for the murder weapon. Ricky fits the MO, he had the means to do it, we don't have a lot, but what we do have points to him."

"Liv, he can't be the only person in the world with the pendant." Elliot said, now finding himself confused too.

"I know."

* * *

The sun was lacking in heat, it had rained all night, and settled at six A.M. Alex walked into the court room. She forced her fingers through her hair, straightening it, trying to undo the tangles the wind had caused.

"Miss Cabot. It is still Miss isn't it? It doesn't matter, I hope you're ready for a fight. There's a winning spirit in the air today."

Before Michael Cross, Ricky's lawyer could finish his sentence, Alex opened her mouth and with a strong, crisp voice, she spoke, "Cross I haven't got time for your crap."

"Doesn't this weather agree with you?" he jeered.

Alex stared into his blue eyes, she was close enough for him to feel her breath on his face; "That winning spirit in the air is my natural scent." Alex walked away from Cross and made her way to the ladies room to freshen up.

Court was called into session, Judge Abigail Kline walked into the courtroom and motioned everyone to sit down.

Alex always favoured Kline because she was fair, and always read all police files fully; she was easily the most communicative of all judges.

The jurors entered and took their seats, each of them taking a look at Ricky.

Ricky stood out, not just because he was being charged, but because of his suit, he had taken it upon himself to find an orange suit, very much like a prison jump suit. He had a feeling he was going to be sent down for this crime, and thought he'd find the humour in the situation.

"Mr Cross, Miss Cabot are you ready to begin?" Judge Kline asked. With a nod from both Alex and Michael; "Miss Cabot, the floor is yours."

Alex stood up, her black skirt suit was fitted, her heels clicked on the floor. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are here today to see this man for what he really is. You are here to put a murderer in jail, where he belongs. Ricky Longshore, murdered Sandy Lawler in cold blood, and left her sixteen year old daughter orphaned. I will show you evidence that Mr Longshore killed and then framed Alexa Lawler. Ladies and gentlemen, this man is dangerous, and needs to be in jail. You need to put him there." Alex made eye contact with all the jurors, then sat back down.

Michael Cross stood up and fastened his jacket, "I'm sorry we've all be dragged down here ladies and gentlemen. I know you all have better places to be, but we have to humour Miss Cabot."

"Cross, if your opening statement revolves around Miss Cabot and the lives of the jury, you can stop now." Judge Kline spoke up bored.

Cross held up his hand indicating he understood, something that annoyed Kline further. "My client is not guilty. I intend to prove this to you today. I will make your decision easy, not guilty."

Cross sat down and waited for the almost bewildered judge to continue the case.

"Miss Cabot, your first witness."

Alex called Olivia Benson to the stand, Olivia looked tired, yet professional as this was her third day in court this week.

"Detective Benson, can you explain what lead to the arrest of Mr Longshore?"

"I was working the Lawler case, I ran the MO of the case through our database when Ricky Longshore's name and past crime came up. It caught my attention, the motive and nature of the crime was exactly the same." Olivia said firmly.

"And what was the MO?" Alex asked.

"Mr Longshore had killed a woman, he stabbed her numerous times, and his pendant left an imprint, which lead to a bruise on the victim's body."

"And was there a pendant imprint on Sandy Lawler's body?"

"Yes. On the right side of her neck, the same as Denise Chambers." Olivia said hanging her head lower out of respect.

"Where was Mr Longshore when you found him?" Alex asked crisply.

"At the half way house he was placed in after he left Sing Sing." Olivia said, she felt the beginning of a sandpaper throat.

"Why did you arrest Mr Longshore?"

"Other than the MO matching, my partner and I noticed he was wearing the pendant, that matched the bruise." Olivia looked at the jury then back at Alex.

"Thank you detective Benson." Alex said sitting down, Cross stood up before he had been invited to cross examine.

"Detective Benson, you arrested my client because of his necklace?"

"That was one of the reasons, yes." Olivia said keeping her answers short and simple. She knew not to give Cross any leeway with her answers.

"Is it not possible that hundreds, or thousands or even millions of people could have the exact same necklace as my client? That this one design could have been mass produced?"

"Mr Longshore said he bought the necklace at a yard sale in the eighties. Upon examination of this pendant, we discovered that only five were made."

"So you have four other suspects to talk to detective Benson." Cross said smugly.

"Mr Longshore owns one of the necklaces, two were destroyed in a house fire in nineteen ninety one, they were owned by the Owens family; one was buried with a woman named Mrs Pietese who died in two thousand and six, and the other one is still owned by the man who made them. So the answer is no. Our only suspect is your client."

Cross looked pissed, he turned to face his client who had neglected to tell him this information, and more to the point, he felt stupid and humiliated with his client's choice of clothes too.

"Did you ever find the murder weapon?"

"No, we did not." Olivia answered honestly.

"So you're trying to charge my client because of a necklace. Ladies and gentlemen," Cross said facing the jury, "This is a joke."

Olivia looked frustrated, and Cross picked up on this and began playing with Olivia. "Detective Benson, you have nothing on my client, he is a changed man. There is no evidence to prove he killed Mrs Lawler; no one has the right to judge my client because of his past. He's done his time, this is just a patch up job by the NYPD. They couldn't find Mrs Lawler's killer, so you've pinned it on my client!"

"That's enough Mr Cross. Are you finished with detective Benson?" Kline asked.

"Yes. I'm done here."

Michael Cross sat down, he folded his arms across his chest and looked sulky like a child who didn't get his own way.

"Is your client making his own statement Mr Cross?" judge Kline asked.

"No." Cross snapped back.

"So the only person you want to call is detective Benson?" judge Kline asked confused. She wasn't used to having a one witness case, it was unheard of.

"Yup." Cross replied cockily.

"Okay then. Miss Cabot, please make your closing statement."

Alex stood up, she too was shocked Mr Cross wasn't pulling in more witnesses, but she was happy with what she had, and felt Olivia helped fight her case.

"Today you have seen a very short trial. The shortest I have ever worked, in his opening statement, Mr Cross said he would prove his client innocent. I have seen nothing to suggest this. Detective Benson worked the case alone, she has told you that the only person accounted for with the same pendant as Mr Longshore, is Mr Longshore. His motive is the same now as it was all those years ago when he raped and killed another woman leaving the same bruise on both the bodies, in the same place. This man is evil, and he needs to go back to prison where he belongs. No one is safe if Mr Longshore is free to walk the streets, anyone of us could be his next victim. I know I wouldn't want to be responsible for someone's death, and the only way you can be sure you're not, is to find this man guilty." Alex looked at all the jurors and made sure she made eye contact with all of them, then sat down.

Cross stood up, he unfolded his arms. He looked at the jury, his whole attitude changed from his snotty, smug self to a sulky child. "My client is innocent. There is no murder weapon, no proof he was at the woman's house. NYPD have pinned this crime on my client because they don't have the real killer. There is far too much reasonable doubt in this case, this case is a joke. No weapon, no proof, no case. The only decent thing to do would be to find my client innocent."

Cross sat down and waited for the jury to leave before he got up and walked out of the court room.

Alex walked out and met Olivia; she was holding a coffee with a faint smile on her face.

"Don't smile at me Liv, we both know I've lost this case. Three cases in a week. This is not good for me."

"It was a comfort smile, not a you're going to win smile. You've done your best Alex."

"No Olivia, I haven't, but it will have to do. The smug bastard is going to get his day in court, and my face will be plastered all over the morning paper with the words, Failure ADA Cabot fails three cases in a row."

"It won't say that Alex. If anything we'll all be looking at my face with Failure cop can't find a suspect and tries three innocent people."

Alex and Olivia shared a laugh, "I think I need a glass of wine, and an early night." Alex said feeling tired and stressed.

Olivia smiled, "I have a date with my couch and a beer. Call me if the verdict comes in, okay?"

"Will do!"

* * *

At seven A.M the next morning, Olivia fumbled her bedside table in search for her ringing phone. She looked at the screen and through hazy eyes, she saw Alex's name.

"Alex?"

"Verdicts in. Get dressed, I'll pick you up!"

Twenty minutes later, Alex beeped the horn and watched as Olivia ran down the stairs to her apartment. She got in the car and the two of them sped down to the court house.

Judge Kline looked fresh as always, she seemed annoyed and who could blame her? She was about to face the idiot, Michael Cross before nine A.M.

She entered the court and looked at Alex, she gave her a small smile; then she looked to Michael Cross, she broke eye contact, cleared her throat and asked the jury foreperson to stand.

"Have you all reached a verdict?" she asked.

"Yes Your Honour."

"And how did you vote?"

"We find the defendant not guilty by means of reasonable doubt."

Whispers and murmurs broke out in the court room, Judge Kline banged her gavel until the court room fell to silence again.

Michael Cross stood up when the whole room was silent, he threw his fist in the air and grinned at the judge, then Alex.

"Mr Cross, sit down! It is my final word that Mr Longshore is on probation for three years with the possibility of an extension if his behaviour is not perfect. And you Mr Cross, if I could charge you for being a jackass, I would gladly, without hesitation. If you're ever in my court again, fix your attitude and your tactics." Judge Kline got up and left the court room.

Alex and Olivia left the court room together, they headed out the back away from the press cameras who had picked up the story of the three they walked around the corner to Alex's car, Alexa and Grace stood hand in hand with small smiles on their faces. Olivia looked at the girls, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We wanted to thank you." Alexa said.

Alex went to grab two coffees leaving Olivia, Alexa and Grace to have some privacy.

"For what?" Olivia asked already frustrated.

Alexa and Grace pulled out their half moon, half sun necklaces, "Even child genius' have to do their research, and researching Ricky paid off. Without it, we wouldn't have been able to have these replica's made." Alexa said, smugly,

Olivia's face dropped as all the puzzles pieces finally fit together perfectly.

Alexa smiled, "Thank God for double jeopardy."


End file.
